poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:XJettaXLittleGodzillax
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Noob2.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BrerJake90 (Talk) 16:00, January 9, 2013 That page I made wasn't a Cybertroll/Hate Page. THe Reason why I made it is because of how I am fed up with DookyIKRdooky's faggottry that he has been throwing at me (Such as saying that my art work is terrible and calling me horrible names such as Ed-ric). He's even the one who startted this whole fight between me and him by making that stupid "Edwardengine Strikes Again" pic at me. And just when I thought it was only me, Iian made a bad parody out of Diego-Toon-Master. And how am I acting childish? I'm only doing what the great Waymuu from Youtube is doing. I was standing up to DookyIKRDooky for making fun of me. DookyIKRDooky has no right to call me names and hurt me along with all the innocent people he attacked, and he should look at himself in a mirror and see what he has done wrong How are you being childish? By trying to make a comeback at dookyIKRdooky which will not offend him in any way, but surely make him laugh. When he hacked your page about him, that was a sign of him not taking you seriously for the childishness you were truly expressing on that page. You just won't get as much respect if you take dookyIKRdooky too seriously. Face it, GTPS2, you can't win. Especially when you make such an immature call-out as this. XJettaXLittleGodzillax (talk) 20:10, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh ya, we'll see about that noob, now GTFO NOW!!!!! "I'm only doing what the great Waymuu from Youtube is doing. I was standing up to DookyIKRDooky for making fun of me." I watched Waymuu's videos, and saying that Thomas the Tank Engine, a show that not everyone takes interest in at a mature age, is not how Waymuu stands up to others. He records himself commenting on videos putting in exact detail what is wrong about the people. He does not write absurd fan fiction where the asshole he's talking about is a rotten creature created by well-known cartoon characters. GTPS2, or should I say Eric, you are 20 years old. Me, I'm a year younger and I still act my age. I believe you should do the same and end this war with dookyIKRdooky, or you'll be trolled by a lot more people than the Dookbag. And please stop using "noob". Nobody gets offended by that word anymore. XJettaXLittleGodzillax (talk) 20:10, January 9, 2013 (UTC) DookyIKRDooky should be the one who should end the war, because he's been getting butthurt to me more and more then ever or else I will tell Waymuu to give him a piece of his own mind. NOW BACK OFF YOU FAGGOT, OR I'LL TELL WAYMUU WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO ME. Oh, and BTW, Eric is my real fucking name dumbass. Umad GTP? Oh, and ed-ric, it's funny how you call him a dumbass when you yourself are one. XD